The purpose of this project is to: a) plan and coordinate chemotherapy and combined modality research projects within the Drug Development Program, b) perform structure-activity studies on important classes of antineoplastic agents, c) explore new and potentially useful biological and biochemical methodology for evaluation of antineoplastic agents, d) evaluate and correlate preclinical activity of antitumor agents with clinical activity, and devise improved methods for the election of drugs with potential activity in human cancer, e) conduct international activities for the acquisition and screening of new and potential antitumor agents abroad.